


Not like this, never like this

by A_reluctant_dreamer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Penetrative Sex, Sibling Incest, Slow Burn, Underage Sex, Voyeurism, kind of voyeurism because they are listening not looking, peter is 16, tony is 21
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 10:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19886170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_reluctant_dreamer/pseuds/A_reluctant_dreamer
Summary: When Tony arrives at the train station in upstate Massachusetts to spend his vacation at his uncle Jarvis's house, he's greeted with a dazzlingly good looking young man: Peter Stark, his little brother. Despite his best efforts, Tony is unable to banish the sinful thoughts that start haunting him after that, and it starts affecting their usually excellent relationship. Peter notices of course, and he soon comes up with a plan to fix things.





	Not like this, never like this

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Itfeelssogoodmrstark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itfeelssogoodmrstark/gifts).



# ***

Tony always preferred the part of the summer that they got to spend with their uncle Jarvis, even if it meant staying in a house that looked like a museum. It smelled like it, too. Tony and his brother tried on several occasions to figure out where the scent of old wood tainted inexplicably by incense was coming from, but to no avail. They didn't mind though. It wasn't a bad smell; it was just curious. 

Fortunately, uncle Jarvis didn't smell. In fact, the most surprising thing about him was how cool he was despite his old-fashioned home. This was the main reason for Tony to like it there. Of course, anywhere was better than with Howard – Tony had refused to call him _father_ for a long time –, but he really appreciated Jarvis's friendliness and easiness. 

Even if it was far away from town – closer now, that Tony was travelling up from Cambridge instead of New York–, he and his brother had fun at their uncle's. When Jarvis figured out that both of his nephews enjoyed science, he transformed his basement into a lab. Despite joking about how he practically gave them everything they needed to blow up the house, Tony could tell that Jarvis was glad about their shared hobby. 

Tony was, too. He loved spending time with his brother. He was relieved that it didn't change, neither when he hit puberty, nor when Peter did. Then, if anything, their relationship only improved after Tony left for uni – probably because he was more relaxed once he didn't have to put up with Howard all the time. 

Peter got on with their father more easily even though he'd hated him ever since he was old enough to understand how badly he treated his brother. Sometimes, he even felt guilty because he got off better, but Tony was quick to put those thoughts out of his mind.

Tony was relieved when his mother told him that he didn't have to go home before heading out to Jarvis that year. She and Howard went away for a conference, so they'd already sent Peter ahead to their uncle. Tony boarded the train cheerily and listened to his favourite summery songs on the way upstate. 

His good spirits lasted until he stepped out on the platform and glimpsed the boy that was supposed to be his brother. He was, of course, but he looked frighteningly different from how he remembered Peter. Frighteningly good looking, to be exact.

Peter had always been pretty, but now he looked positively breath-taking with a sharp jawline, a dazzling smile and where did those muscles come from? Peter never said anything about working out. 

These were the thoughts that occupied Tony's mind as he hugged his little brother. And also, _how the fuck am I to survive this summer?_

Tony barely dared to look at Peter during the ride to Jarvis's and dinner. He had serious trouble keeping track of the conversation. No matter how many times he told himself to get a grip, it didn't do anything to tame his shame – nor his desire.

Yes, desire because there was no mistaking the burning sensation that ran down his spine, nor the blush that threatened to colour his cheeks. For his fucking brother. But what happened to him and how did Tony miss it? They did video calls for god's sake.

Tony panicked when Jarvis asked him if he was all right. 

"Yes, there's just a lot on my mind," he blurted and miraculously managed not to groan. Peter's sympathising smile did nothing to help the matter. 

Fortunately, Jarvis didn't push it and Peter entertained them with details of his latest chemistry project all through the rest of the meal. Tony knew that it was addressed more to him than to their uncle and yet all the reaction he felt capable of was nodding and humming in a hopefully interested tone. 

Once dinner was over Tony excused himself and went straight to have a cold shower. Though not surprised, he felt a little dead inside when he found himself half hard. He vowed not to touch himself. At least not when the association to Peter was so evident.

As Tony later found out, it was a bad idea. With Peter on the upper bunk of their bed there was no way he could get off despite needing it more than he cared to admit. But if it was any indication that he chased even the friction that his light covers gave him, then the situation was been pretty dire. 

He decided to wait until his little brother had fallen asleep. They talked some. Tony thought that it would be easier if he didn't see Peter, but it only made him realise that Peter's voice had changed, too. Somehow it sounded smoother, less nervous and much more likely to go to Tony's crotch.

Tony wanted to run, but instead he talked to Peter about polymerisation. He loved how enthusiastic Peter could get about new topics and was very proud of him for getting straight A's in chemistry – a fact that Peter divulged blushingly at Jarvis's insistence. Tony kept banishing the image from his mind ever since. 

It seemed like an eternity since their conversion trailed off. Tony checked his phone, even though he didn't have any idea when they stopped talking. He regretted it immediately. 

"Are you still up?" came Peter's voice from above. 

"Um, yeah," Tony admitted, pulling his hand out of his boxer shorts. 

"Do you still have a lot of things on your mind?" 

Fuck. Why did Peter need to be so thoughtful? 

"Kinda. I'm still getting used to the change of scenery. You know, coming straight here from campus." 

"Oh, yeah," Peter agreed. Was Tony wrong or did Peter think that he was preoccupied by something else? Tony swallowed hard and recast the events of the evening in his mind. Could Peter have guessed what was on his mind? He didn't think so, but he wasn't exactly experienced in concealing incestuous desires.

"Tony?" Peter whispered.

"Yeah?" 

"Nothing. Just checking if you're still up."

"We should both be asleep, or we'll miss Jarvis's breakfast."

"I like yours, too," Peter said and Tony bit back a groan.

"Missed the point, little brother," he said eventually and feared that some of his agony could be heard despite his playful tone. 

Peter chuckled though and wished him good night. 

Tony waited until after the rustling of the sheets stopped, indicating that Peter found a comfortable position – he liked to sleep on his stomach, Tony's mind provided quite unhelpfully –, then he pushed his hand down his boxers as silently as he could. It took considerably more effort to repress his relieved sigh than to get himself off. In fact, Tony doubted that he came that fast ever since he'd been sixteen.

# ***

Peter slept fitfully that night. He couldn't wait for Tony to join him at Jarvis’s that summer, but there seemed to be something off about his brother ever since he arrived. Peter didn't ask about it, but it didn't let him rest. He listened as Tony's sheets rustled after he himself settled down and pretended not to know what it meant. It had happened before, but Tony never fussed about it so much. Could it have had something to do with his odd behaviour? But what? Peter couldn't explain it – unless... Unless Tony was afraid of Peter knowing what he was doing. He didn't get it. Wasn't it something natural that they all did? Or at least those who felt like it. 

Next morning was really shitty for Peter. On top of sleeping badly, he felt inexplicably guilty when touching himself during his morning shower. He groaned and resigned to ask Tony what was going on if he would still act as he did the previous night.

Tony didn't look much better than himself. In fact, Peter doubted if he got any sleep last night. 

"Talked through the night, boys?" Jarvis asked in a kind tone despite his frown. 

"Yeah," Tony waved him off stifling a yawn. 

Considering everything, Peter found it upsetting that he lied to Jarvis. 

After breakfast, they headed outside. Tony never admitted to enjoying the garden, but he never failed to accompany Peter either. When they reached the farthest corner, Peter stopped Tony with a hand on his wrist. 

"What's wrong?" he asked bluntly. 

Tony opened his mouth to reply at once, but then he closed it. Peter was grateful – he didn't want to hear Tony to lie to him.

"Nothing that won't pass in a few days," his brother said eventually. 

Deflection was better than lies, Peter supposed but he wasn't satisfied. 

"You seem to be on edge. Did something happen?" he pushed. 

"No..." Tony began but he hesitated. "Well I had some... Um, dark thoughts. That's all."

"You know that you can always talk to me, right? About anything," Peter assured. Tony's wince hurt him. He could tell that there was something Tony was keeping from him, but he let it go for the time being. 

Over the next few days, their interactions became more like they normally were, but some of the uneasiness lingered. The nights were especially tricky. Peter tried not to think about it too much – after all his brother's sexual life was no concern of his – but he kept wondering what was going on.

One week after Tony's arrival – which also meant one week of sneaking around whenever they wanted to get off – Peter decided to call his brother out on it. Well, not explicitly, but he had a theory that needed testing.

"Are you seeing someone?" he asked, hoping that his tone didn't give away the fact that he practiced the question that morning in front of the mirror. He aimed for casual and friendly but judging by the way Tony dropped his screwdriver and jumped a little, he might have missed his mark.

"What? Why? I mean what makes you think that?" 

"Your brother here, remember?" Peter huffed, surprised and a little annoyed about Tony's defensiveness. "The person you came out to? I really can't see any point of worrying about it, do you?"

Tony just stared, then he gulped, opening and closing his mouth several times before finally speaking. 

"I'm not seeing anyone," he assured as if that would settle the question, whereas it only complicated it. 

"Are you pining?" Peter tried, not ready to so easily accept the refutation of his theory – the only sensible one he could come up with.

"No, I'm not pining," Tony snapped. "What is this questioning?" 

Peter held up his hands in an attempt to calm his brother, but Tony kept staring at him. There might have been anger, disappointment, but also fear in his gaze – beside that particular something that remained unfathomable.

Eventually, Peter hung his head. 

"I'm sorry. I just miss you. You haven't relaxed since you arrived, and I noticed that you got… You know… very private about certain things?" he offered chancing a glance at Tony. 

His brother kept staring, but his expression changed from indignation to horror at Peter's last words. 

"What the- I have no idea what you mean," Tony said hurriedly, making Peter see red. 

"Fine," he yelled, surprising even himself by the intensity of his emotions, "then I'll stop asking questions. And you should stop telling fucking LIES!"

Peter turned on his heels and ran away. It took a long time for his anger to turn into tears. When he heard the bedroom door open, he pretended not to notice Tony enter. He waited in silence, wiping his tears. 

"I'm sorry," came Tony's voice and for the first time that summer he sounded like himself. 

Peter didn't say anything but waited for him to continue.

"I… I'm so sorry I lied. It's no excuse but I really think we shouldn't discuss these matters with each other." There it was again: the distance, Tony put between them by his words. 

"What?!" Peter cried, unable to restrain himself.

"Because we are brothers," Tony pointed out in a distressed but calm tone. 

Peter glared, though Tony couldn't see it. 

"If anything, that's only one more reason for us to talk about it."

"But it's wrong." 

"Come on, Tony," Peter exclaimed, moving to sit on the stairs so that he could see his brother. "We've been jerking off for years. You were the one who told me that it was normal. That having desires and to satisfy them were all right. What happened to that?" 

"It… It's not the point, Peter. We are siblings, we shouldn't talk about it or… or anything like this," Tony tried to explain but Peter was enraged again. 

"Why? It's nothing to be ashamed of. Friends talk about it; brothers talk about it."

"Not like this," Tony choked. "Never like this." 

"Not like what?" Peter snapped. "Not honestly? Because yeah, that doesn't seem to work for you recently." 

"You don't understand," Tony sighed. 

"Then explain it, because it seems to occupy your mind a lot."

"What do you mean?" Tony asked, staggering backwards, his expression turning into one of panic. 

"What do _I_ mean? Fuck off, Tony," Peter whispered, tears threatening to run down his cheeks again. "Just leave me alone," he huffed, jumping from the stairs and walking out. 

He went down to the shore, to those abandoned cliffs he and Tony discovered when they first came to stay with Jarvis. At first Peter only got angrier out there and he thought that it might have been because the spot reminded him of his brother. Then, he remembered that he shared all the important places of his life with Tony. That was how it always had been, ever since Peter was born, and he liked it. What troubled him was in fact that now Tony seemed to have kept something from him. It hurt more than Peter could have imagined. 

The unexpected way it came only made it worse. Did it mark the start of what Peter feared when Tony left for uni? That they'd grow apart? Peter couldn't see any reason for it. Well, except the one he asked Tony about. But if that didn't check out, he had no more clues. As far as Peter was concerned, things could have been how they'd always been – if only Tony would stop ruining it with his stupid worrying. But Peter would show him!

# ***

Tony slumped down on his bed when Peter left. He squeezed his eyes shut and punched his pillow. The worst thing wasn’t that Peter got frighteningly close to the truth, nor that he left hurt. The very worst was that Tony had to fight the urge to reach after him as Peter passed him and pull him into a kiss. His flushed cheeks and burning eyes were a sight to behold and no matter how many times Tony cursed himself, he couldn’t get rid of it.

As he laid there, other fantasies popped into his mind, too. He imagined the sensation of Peter’s lips on his. Tony was certain that they would feel soft and taste like heaven. He could almost hear the sigh that would escape his brother – and how could pleasuring someone, he loved be wrong?

Tony didn’t notice that he was hard until his hips bucked forward, chasing friction on the sheets through his pants. He burst out in tears. Too aware of his many flaws, it was only near Peter that Tony could just let go and be himself – and now he ruined it. His despicable, dirty mind contaminated the one pure relationship he had. The only one where Tony was completely selfless and allowed himself to appear vulnerable. He hurt Peter, _lied_ to him and couldn’t even bring up anything in his defence. The sole argument he made, that they were brothers would only have made sense, if he had revealed his desires and that was out of the question.

Tony’s sobs took away his hard-on but didn’t do anything to soothe the guilt that ate away at him. He got up, washed his face and dragged himself down to the workshop. Convinced that he wouldn’t be able to answer Jarvis’s concerned questions without tears, Tony was set on keeping his uncle from noticing that something was up. It was hard, though, because he felt too depressed to make any actual progress. He pulled up some plans and stood in front of them, broken under the surge of love and pain that filled his heart at the sight of the bits that Peter proposed.

The memories rushed his mind: Peter’s frown of concentration, the smile lighting up his face when he came up with the solution, the brush of his arm against Tony’s as he hurried to his side to show him his idea and the warmth that spread in Tony’s chest when he turned his gaze from Peter’s sketches to his little brother’s face. Being with him felt like home in a way that Tony had never experienced with his parents, especially not while he was all alone before his brother was born.

Should he be alone again? A tear dropped to the screwdriver in his hand, and Tony shuddered through another wave of sobs. If these feelings didn’t go away, he would have no choice. He couldn’t live with himself if he hurt Peter. And if he couldn’t live _without_ him, well, that was his own problem.

Tony hadn’t cried this much since he figured out that he liked boys too. He didn’t have anyone to talk to that time either. Peter was still too young, and Tony didn’t want to burden him with something that felt so confusing and scary. That, however, turned out to be something acceptable – at least to himself and eventually Peter, the first person who Tony really _told_ that he was bi.

Not this time, though. All Tony was capable of that afternoon in the solitude of the workshop was to stop crying. After washing his face several times with ice cold water, he could almost hide the signs of it, too. He didn’t wait for Jarvis to call him to dinner but went up and helped his uncle to set the table. To prevent any questions about his day, Tony asked Jarvis how his was.

Fortunately, his uncle was halfway through a story about an accident that happened at the beach that day, when Peter arrived, so Tony didn’t have to speak. He wouldn’t have been able to if he tried because Peter’s closed expression filled him with dread. Tony barely managed to catch a glass that he placed a good foot from the side of the table. His sudden movement drew Peter’s gaze at him, but he looked away before Tony could read his eyes.

His throat was so tight that Tony only picked at his food all through the meal. Peter and Jarvis were discussing the accident. His brother was far from where it happened but heard the sirens of the ambulance cars.

“It’s lucky that we have our own spot,” Peter remarked but cut himself off as if just remembering that he was angry with Tony. It was a tense moment and Tony tried in vain to catch Peter’s eyes. Jarvis glanced between the two of them, but eventually he just cautioned them to be careful by the rocks.

“Yes, uncle,” Peter answered meekly, then raised from his chair. “Do you mind if I go upstairs?”

“Go ahead,” Jarvis nodded. When Peter turned his back to them, he looked at Tony. “You go on too, if you two need to sort something out.”

Tony hung his head. “Yeah,” he mumbled. “In a moment.”

He needed to figure out what to say to Peter before going after him. Tony wasn’t even sure if Peter wanted him there. Maybe he should just give him enough time to go to bed and sneak up after he’d fallen asleep.

“Anything you want to talk about?” Jarvis prompted. Thankfully, his back was turned to Tony as he was putting the dishes into the sink, because Tony could feel himself blush.

“Nothing. It’s nothing too bad,” he added since there was no way of denying that something was up. Tony couldn’t remember a time when he and his brother didn’t talk over dinner or had at least one thing to share that they did together. If he thought about it carefully, that day was no different either, but he judged that arguing about jerking off in each other’s presence didn’t make a good talking point. He groaned.

“Good night, J. Dinner was awesome,” Tony said dragging himself to his feet.

“Hah! As if you tasted it,” Jarvis huffed, but there was no edge to it. “Good luck sorting it out.”

It was Tony’s time to huff. “Yeah, right,” was all he said, but inside he added _I’ll need it_.

When he reached the top of the floor, Peter was just stepping out of the bathroom. The fact that he waited for Tony to join him before entering their room comforted Tony a bit.

“Can we talk?” he asked uncertainly once he shut the door.

“Of course,” Peter replied, and his voice was much softer than during dinner. “I- I shouldn’t have been like that downstairs,” he offered. Tony stepped closer to him on instinct.

“Don’t,” he said. “You are all right. It’s me who should be sorry, and I am, Peter, I am so sorry. I shouldn’t have lied.”

“Well,” Peter smiled, laying a hand on Tony’s shoulder. “It _was_ a kinda awkward topic,” he shrugged. “Oh, come on, don’t brood. It’s all right. Just don’t lie again, please,” he added in a more serious tone.

“I won’t,” Tony promised because what else could he have done? But he was praying that Peter never ever asked him again about what was wrong with him during the past week.

“That’s good,” Peter said squeezing his shoulder, then nudged him playfully. “You should turn away now because your _brother’s_ about to get dressed,” he added with a cheeky smile that Tony found almost irresistible.

“Ugh, fuck off,” he bit back and got out of the room before he’d combust. He could hear Peter’s laughter from behind the door.

# ***

Peter had his plan ready by the time Tony returned. He pretended to be too immersed into his book to talk much, then he made a show of turning from one side to the other, stretching and curving up before sighing contentedly. He kept silent for a few minutes, staring at the shadows of the tree under their window dancing on the wall, and he listened to Tony’s breathing. Peter might have been mistaken but he sounded almost relieved.

That was his cue to slip his hand under the covers. At first, he started groping himself through the material. He let his eyes fall shut partly to give in to his fantasy, but also to be able to better focus on Tony’s breathing. Peter pulled at his balls and sighed softly as his cock began to harden. As he imagined being pushed up against a wall, a jolt of arousal coursed through his system. Bringing up his left hand to bite on, Peter pushed his right under the hem of his boxers.

He was getting very hard very quickly. Closing his fist around the head of his cock, he imagined a hot mouth trailing kisses on his neck. It was enough to make him gasp. After that he started stroking himself in earnest, slowing down only to fondle his balls. Originally, he wanted to drag it out, but what with the pictures in his mind of being pressed against a wall, rutting on a guy’s leg as he’s biting Peter’s neck and the knowledge that his brother was not only _there_ but listening was enough to break his resolve.

Peter fought to keep his breathing silent, not to hide what he was doing but to be able catch the noises Tony made. He craved to know how much his brother was affected and for the moment Peter couldn’t tell what would count as proving his point. He set out to show to Tony that jerking off in front of each other was nothing special, but holy hell, now that he thought about it, it was.

Peter came, his back arching and his breath hitching. His heart was hammering, and he was covered in sweat. He laid there, enjoying the aftermath of his high when he heard Tony whimper. Peter’s head jerked towards the side of the bed, and he recognised the sound in a second. It made him smirk.

Straining his ears, he thought that he could make out the rhythm of Tony’s strokes. He was taking it slowly, torturously so. Was it only to avoid being heard or because he too wanted to make it last? Peter wiped his hand and found a comfortable position. He kept listening to Tony with a smile on his face until he fell asleep.

While they both lived at home, it was always Tony who woke up first. It took Peter a long time to figure out that it was because he was listening to Howard’s movements, afraid that he might not have slept out his drunken rage and would hurt him in the morning, too. Peter suspected, that Tony was also thinking about protecting him.

Nowadays however, Tony loved to sleep in. On vacation Peter would usually read a few chapters of his current book, while waiting for Tony to wake up. The next morning however, Peter found himself all alone in their room. Frowning, he climbed down and sneaked out to the corridor. He could hear the water running in the bathroom. He went downstairs to see if Jarvis was up yet. When he saw his uncle standing in front of the counter making coffee, Peter cursed under his breath. He forgot all about his morning wood and he didn’t need to start the day with utter embarrassment.

So, he tiptoed back upstairs and blessed his luck when he didn’t even meet Tony. As much as Peter loved to get off, he didn't want to push his luck and risk Tony catching him at it. Somehow, that would have been different, not part of his plan at all. 

Peter turned his back to the door and dressed quickly. By the time he was making his bed his erection went away and he could greet Tony without any trace of embarrassment. His brother on the other hand looked mortified. He clutched the hem of the towel around his waist stronger and swallowed hard before answering. Peter fought off his smirk until Tony turned his back.

During the next few days Peter spent time with Tony again in all the usual ways they did every summer. Apart from his flustered reaction that morning, Tony pretended that nothing had happened, and he managed to keep this up even though it happened again every night after the first one – at least what concerned Peter.

Tony on the other hand looked more and more like someone who wasn't getting _any_. Peter didn't know how exactly he was able to read the signs of sexual frustration off his brother's appearance, but it was definitely in stark contrast to how he looked when he was satisfied, and it bothered him. 

Since that first time after their fight, Tony refrained from touching himself at night while he was listening to his brother. But it seemed that despite the many opportunities Peter tried to provide him with, Tony didn't get off at all. Neither in their room in the morning while Peter took a lengthy shower, nor in the afternoon when he left Tony alone in the workshop to join Jarvis in the garden, or at night when – after jerking himself off – Peter ran downstairs to grab a glass of water and took his time with it.

Two weeks after Tony had joined Peter at Jarvis’s, summer arrived in earnest. The boys mostly kept to the house these days, reading, playing or tinkering in the workshop. They were talking again, though on certain matters they kept resolutely silent. Peter didn’t mind. Any discussion of the currently delicate topics could wait until Tony saw Peter’s point and admitted that his worries were unfounded. Until then, Peter would wait and enjoy his brother’s company.

On a particularly hot day, Peter woke up so early that Tony was still asleep. With his brother’s new, disturbed sleeping pattern, it surprised him, but he understood once he checked the temperature. Despite being barely daybreak, the air was insufferably hot. When he checked the forecast on his phone, Peter couldn’t suppress a groan. Tony stirred and moaned, too.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Peter whispered.

“Whassetime?” Tony slurred stretching and yawning.

“4 a.m.”

“What’ya doin’ up?”

“It’s hot,” Peter replied.

“Phew, it is,” Tony sighed, and Peter could hear him kick off his covers. Something stirred within him, but he couldn’t pinpoint it.

“It’s gonna be awfully hot today. Let’s go out,” he proposed.

“Beach?”

“No, silly. The forest,” Peter corrected, climbing down and perching himself at the foot of Tony’s bed.

His brother must have been half asleep, because he didn’t seem bothered at all by Peter’s presence in his bed. In fact, he put his feet into Peter’s lap, hugged his pillow and settled down to sleep again.

“What about hiking?”

“All right,” Tony mumbled. “Now let me sleep.”

Peter smiled and kept silent. He looked down at Tony’s feet. He had slender ankles and nicely shaped feet. His skin was tanner than Peter’s. Laying a hand on Tony’s shin, Peter leaned back against the wall. His brother moaned but didn’t woke. Peter watched him and seeing Tony so relaxed and comfortable in his company filled his heart with joy. The worries of the past few weeks ate away at Peter, so seeing his brother trust him enough to fall back asleep with him so near made him much happier.

Eventually Peter dozed off, too. When he stirred, his neck hurt a bit from the uncomfortable angle. Tony was already awake and was eyeing him with a mixture of frustration and amusement.

“A little impatient, aren’t you?” he teased. “And yet, look who’s waiting for who.”

“Fuck off,” Peter groans, wiping his eyes.

“I would, but someone is holding my legs to their boner.”

Peter practically jumped out of the bed at that, flushing a deep red.

“What, not so confident now?” Tony laughed, but there was no edge to it. “It’s all right Peter. Go wash your face, you look like a tomato,” he chuckled.

Peter scurried to the bathroom. Even though his embarrassment made his erection go away and his face still burned bright red, he grinned at his reflection. They were getting there. Tony wouldn’t have joked about something like this if he hadn’t started to see Peter’s point. What was more, the musky scent that filled their room despite the open windows when Peter returned to get dressed and Tony’s relaxed posture over the breakfast table told Peter that his brother had finally seen reason and touched himself.

Peter smiled all through their morning meal. Jarvis agreed easily to their excursion and prepared a few sandwiches for them. It was very early when they left, but the sun was already burning hot. They first stopped when they reached the shadows of the trees after a half an hour walk. Tony splashed some water on his sweaty face and offered the bottle to Peter. He took it gratefully and sighed at the cooling sensation.

“Where to?” Tony asked.

“J gave me this,” he pulled out a map of his pocket, “but I figure that we could just explore. We should be safe as long as we stay on the tracks.”

Tony grinned. “Wild.”

Peter felt himself blushing, but he held his brother’s gaze. “Come on, then.”

# ***

Peter was barely out of the room when Tony let go of all his restraints and shoved his hands down his pants. Fortunately, his little brother was too sleepy to notice that he was hard, but god, he was. Tony would have never thought that the sensation of someone’s – _his_ _brother’s_ , his conscience provided, but it was only fuel to the fire – erection growing against the sole of his feet could be arousing. He was deadly wrong.

Listening to Peter getting off on the top bunk was like decoding Morse code. It was instructions on pleasuring his little brother and during the nearly two weeks since Tony had fallen asleep to them every night, the message seemed to have burnt into his mind. That morning it took all of his willpower not to start stroking Peter with his feet. He could have gotten him off like that and the knowledge did things to Tony.

He bit his pillow to stifle his moan as the image of Peter spurting all over his feet and his own chest tipped him over the edge. After such a long time without touching himself, Tony shot a huge load into his fist. His orgasm – and the things he allowed himself to imagine while chasing it – made him feel dizzy and weak, but he also experienced a deep satisfaction. He knew that he should have found it concerning, but at the moment he felt too good to care.

Tony's good mood lasted for hours even though Peter's mere presence was enough to continually remind him of his misstep that morning. To make matters worse his brother looked beautiful in the greenish hue of the forest. It was all Tony could do not to thread his fingers through Peter’s whenever his little brother accidentally bumped into him as they walked. When they stopped to refresh themselves, Tony had to fight to look away from the water drops running down Peter’s jawline.

Despite his efforts however, Tony could tell that something had changed that morning. Maybe it was Peter climbing into his bed – or Tony fantasising about him. Or perhaps it was the fact that they’d both _done_ something they shouldn’t have and yet nothing horrible seemed to have _happened_.

This conspicuous lack of consequences opened new and treacherous paths before them, and Tony had no way of knowing which was the right turn to take. Despite his acute awareness of the danger however, he took every step with surprising confidence.

It might have been this false sense of safety that made Tony agree to go into the lake they’ve found. Before he knew what was happening, Tony was standing half naked next to his brother. Peter reached for the hem of his boxers, but Tony stopped him with a glare.

“Someone might come this way,” he said.

“Yeah, sure,” Peter laughed and rolled his eyes before jumping into the lake.

Tony swore under his breath at Peter’s carelessness, but when he saw that his brother was fine, he joined him. They started racing, but they didn’t get far before they ended up just hovering on the surface of the water and splashing each other lazily. However, it soon became too much for Tony. Being so close to Peter, seeing his beautifully toned body, made even more delectable by the sunlight glistening on his wet skin, hearing his laughter and not touching – it was almost unbearable.

So, Tony set out to swim to the far side of the lake. By the time he got back, Peter was sitting on the shore, finishing a sandwich. Tony was relieved to see that Peter had put his T-shirt back on. The sight of his casually crossed legs was enough of a distraction as it was. Peter greeted him, then started to look for something in his backpack. When he turned back, half dried locks falling into his face, Tony’s mouth watered, and it had nothing to do with the apple in Peter’s right.

“Want a bite?” Peter offered and held out his hand.

“Sure,” Tony managed, trying to banish the images of all the other things he would like a bite of. It was hard and when Peter drew back the apple as Tony reached for it, he couldn’t resist. Tony grabbed Peter’s wrist and pulled him into the lake.

They submerged, tangled and fighting but not for real. When they resurfaced, Tony was hugging Peter tightly from behind, clutching his soaked T-shirt and Peter was kicking to free himself. Peter shook his head, spraying Tony with water. They both laughed and Tony allowed himself to hold his brother like that for a fleeting second before letting him go. Instead of retaliating however, Peter just turned to face him.

“That wasn’t too brotherly,” he pouted.

“Nor was teasing me,” Tony quipped back then he swore inwardly as the implications of their words sank in.

Peter squinted at him with a curious expression but didn’t say anything.

“Let’s go home,” Tony proposed, suddenly weighed down by self-disgust.

Peter agreed and climbed out after him. Tony cursed himself for his idiotic ideas when his brother took off his soaked T-shirt and hang it around his neck. As if knowing that neither of them was going to wear any underwear for the way home wasn’t bad enough, he then had to watch – or rather try not to watch – Peter half naked.

They intended to return by the same path that they used earlier, but they must have made a wrong turn because they reached the end of the forest at a completely different point. When Tony realised that it meant a longer walk back home, he accepted it as punishment. Not that Peter made it difficult for him. Actually, he seemed to be deep in thought, too and walked a few feet behind Tony.

Upon arriving home, the smell of Jarvis’s delicious cooking made everything else on Tony’s mind disappear.

“I figured you’d be hungry,” their uncle said, and Tony gave him a grateful half hug as he leaned over his shoulder to peer into the saucepan. “Go clean yourselves,” Jarvis said, shooing them upstairs.

They put their stuff down in their room, then shared the bathroom to wash their hands. At first, they avoided each other’s eyes, but when their gazes met in the mirror neither of them could look away. They stood there, water dripping from their fingers to the ground for a few minutes. Then, just as Tony moved to leave, Peter took a step towards him. Tony froze and stared as his little brother reached behind him and closed the door.

They spoke at the same time.

“Tony!”

“Peter!”

Tony gulped, rendered speechless by his brother’s closeness, so it was Peter who went on.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realise I was teasing you. I thought I was teaching you a lesson.”

“Yeah?” Tony huffed out incredulously. “And what was the lesson?”

“That it’s okay,” Peter whispered, boring into his brother’s eyes and moving imperceptibly closer.

“Ah, but it’s not,” Tony countered, jerking his head away. He had to get out of there and yet he was unable to move.

“Maybe,” Peter conceded. “But what difference does it make if I already love you?”

“Fuck, Peter,” Tony hissed. His eyes darted back to his brother’s face and it caused him physical pain not to reach out and cup his cheeks. He felt hot all over and every nerve in his body craved Peter’s touch, but at that moment Jarvis’s voice sounded from downstairs.

“Hurry up boys, the table’s set.”

“In a second,” Peter called, then he squeezed Tony’s hand briefly. “We’ll talk later,” he promised.

Tony stood rooted to the spot for a long minute after his brother sneaked around him and left. When Jarvis called again, however, he forced himself to move. His limbs felt so numb that he needed to take hold of the banister on his way down. He practically collapsed into his chair and dropped his fork as soon as he touched it. Peter was quicker than him to pick it up. He held it out to him with a warm smile and caressed the back of Tony’s hand lightly as he gave it back to him. It made Tony’s heart swell and his mind freeze.

“Tired, are you?” Jarvis asked, not noticing what just went down between the boys.

Peter hurried to answer for both of them and at some distant, lucid part of his brain Tony was grateful.

“Yeah, exhausted. We found this cool little lake and swam for at least an hour, then we tried to follow the same track back, but got lost and had to go all the way around towards south, I guess?” Peter recounted cheerily.

All the while his little brother talked, Tony kept staring at his plate. He was vaguely aware of his hunger and the fork in his hand, but it was only after Jarvis gently prodded his shoulder that he came to his senses and started to eat.

All through the meal the same sentence was repeating in his mind. Peter _loved_ him. Once he felt steady enough, Tony risked a glance at his brother. The smile that shone on Peter’s face made Tony’s heart skip a beat. He felt hot all over and he knew with absolute certainty that he was lost.

# ***

Peter swam back to the edge of the lake where the trees cast a shadow over the water. He looked after his brother for a long time. Even though the heat of the day and the relaxing sensation of just floating on the surface didn't make it easy to think, he returned to his earlier reflection. 

Tony seemed to have started to come around, and the prospect of getting back his brother cheered Peter up. They still had almost a whole month before leaving, so they had plenty of time to enjoy each other's company without wasting time on worrying or fighting. 

Despite his relief, Peter wondered if he should ask Tony what had caused him to act the way he did in the first place. It should be safe, if he really had come around, Peter reasoned and yet he didn't feel confident. Maybe it would be best not to push the question. What mattered after all was that his relationship with his brother seemed intact. 

Peter smiled and squinted at the distance, trying to spot Tony. The flickering lights didn't make it easy and it was possible that Tony had stopped at the other side to catch his breath. In any case, it was going to be a rather long time until he came back. Peter had half a mind to start swimming in the direction Tony went, but then he could feel his stomach rumble and he took it as a cue to climb out and find the sandwiches Jarvis had prepared for them. 

The light breeze dried his skin fairly quickly apart from the drops of water running down from his hair. The sun burnt so hotly that Peter decided to pull on his T-shirt. As he was finishing his first sandwich, he spotted Tony in the distance. He waved, but his brother didn't seem to have seen him. Peter played with his hair lazily and soon decided to eat another sandwich as he watched his brother approaching. 

When he got closer, Peter hurriedly swallowed the last bite and greeted him. He wanted to tell Tony to come out, rest a bit and eat. That was the reason he'd offered him the apple, too… But then, as he watched Tony's eyes shift from him to the apple and reach out for it, some mischievous impulse took hold of him and Peter pulled back. 

He was just as surprised at himself as Tony, but it was soon chased from his mind by the shock of splashing into the water again. Peter didn't even have time to scream, he submerged so quickly. He felt his brother's arms around his body immediately and despite his fright, it made him feel safe.

After they'd kicked themselves to the surface, Tony didn't let go immediately and, in that moment,, it hit Peter. No matter how innocent this prank looked, no matter how innocent he believed it himself, in that moment Peter felt that it wasn't. It wasn't a brotherly joke. It wasn't a joke at all.

He turned and stared at his brother and a sudden desire to return to his arms seized him. He decided to laugh it off and mock complained about what Tony had done, but as soon as the words left his mouth, he realised that he said the most inappropriate thing possible. 

Tony's reply knocked the breath out of him. Everything that had happened in the past few weeks flashed before Peter's eyes. _Teasing_. That word just fit. The realisation made him feel hot all over. It was both humiliating and revelatory. Peter wanted to apologise, to explain that he had no idea, but then Tony suggested to go home, and Peter accepted gratefully. The implications about Tony, his own feelings – it was all too much. He needed time to think.

Peter caught Tony's glance at his naked upper body. The idea that his brother found him attractive filled Peter with excitement. His stomach fluttered, his skin prickled, and his cock started to get hard. He willed his boner away but fell behind Tony for good measure.

As they walked, Peter revisited every little detail of their interactions in the past few weeks. Tony's reluctance to give him a proper hug at the train station. His uncharacteristical silence over dinner the first night. His overreaction to Peter's remark about Tony's privacy. Could those have been the signs of Tony's attraction?

Once he considered it, Peter couldn't ignore the possibility that it could be behind everything that was different about Tony since he arrived. But why now? They chatted all the time and facetimed every week. If Tony had liked him that way, it would have been evident before. 

But what if… what if this was something new? Peter's heart skipped a beat and he blushed, embarrassed by loving the idea so much. What if Tony hadn't looked at his little brother like that before? The idea that he had become attractive to Tony did all sorts of things to him, but his rational mind cooled him down soon enough. Yes, he got a little taller and his voice stopped doing whatever awkward thing it had been doing for the past years, but he wouldn't have said that he looked that much better.

Most certainly not next to Tony, who was smoking hot, even now that the dust had made his hair dry in sticky curls and he wore nothing but a plain t-shirt and shorts. God. He wore _nothing_ but those shorts. Peter's eyes followed the line of his brother’s spine down to his perfectly shaped bottom and he could feel his mouth water. Tony's body was amazing. Peter knew this and yet he never really _looked_ , not like this, never with that tingling sensation at the base of his spine, never with that heat in his guts. 

When Tony turned back to check on him, Peter felt tempted to look away. He was aware of his blush, but it couldn't be helped, so he raised his gaze and met Tony's. The brief glimpse of his brother's face was enough to leave him breathless even though there was nothing flirty in his expression. In fact, Tony had a rather troubled air. Peter wanted to make it go away but if he acted haphazardly, he would only risk making it worse. No matter how frustrating waiting was, he needed to see clearly before acting. 

But the whole thing bothered him. How was it possible for him to misread the signs for so long? Of course, he wasn't expecting it. On the other hand, the realisation didn't upset him as much as he would have thought. If he was completely honest, instead of frightening him, this new situation rather turned him on. But, if he wanted to avoid further misunderstandings, he needed to think, to search his soul and take a good look at his behaviour. 

The memory of what he had been doing made Peter blush. Wanking while his brother was asleep on the bottom bunk was one thing, as well as accidentally getting caught. Doing it fully aware that the other was awake… What was Peter thinking? Yes, of course it's normal for brothers to _talk_ about stuff, but he was crossing so many lines. On hindsight it looked very much like teasing and seduction right from the beginning. The idea filled Peter with shame, but it also made his heart beat faster.

Could it have been that he'd been attracted to his brother all along without knowing about it? Peter never explicitly fantasised about Tony. Nor could he establish a correlation between him masturbating and talking to Tony – but that could have been because he did both almost every day. Sure, Peter checked Tony out, but he thought that it was an act of loving rivalry, to see how he will become when he matures. 

The more Peter thought about it however, the more it seemed possible that his perception of his own behaviour couldn't be trusted when it came to Tony. He wouldn't have said that he _compared_ other boys to Tony. But it was undeniable that he always had thought that his brother was more handsome than the whole lot of them. Of course, that shouldn't have necessarily meant that Peter wouldn't go out with them, but the fact remained that Peter _didn't_ go out with anyone. 

Not that he wasn't interested – he even went on dates and to parties – but the ones he tried anything with just never seemed to be the right one. Being single didn't bother him too much for he had both the confidence and the optimism to believe that he'll find someone, eventually. It just needed to be someone trustworthy who cared about him and who possibly shared an interest with him. Peter would love to be able to look up to him as well and be proud. 

He was so deep in thought that he almost walked into Tony when they reached the edge of the forest. Peter watched as Tony fumbled with his phone looking for the direction of Jarvis’s house from there. Tony looked beautiful. His cheeks were pink, maybe a bit of sunburn or just the strain of the exercise. Peter watched drops of sweat run down the side of his neck and he wanted to follow their tracks with his lips and his fingers. He gulped.

This was his brother, he reminded himself. His best friend, the person he trusted more than anyone. With whom he grew up and shared the most important moments of his life. They could talk seriously and have endless fun both in their workshop and out. His big brother who always looked out for him and protected him. Who was so fierce and gentle at the same time. Who was reckless and yet made Peter feel safe. And who was now looking at him with an annoyed expression complaining about how long they still had to go. Peter barely heard him for he was overwhelmed by the realisation that just hit him.

He _loved_ Tony. He was _in love_ with Tony.

It took him the better part of their walk home to be able to think straight again or trust his voice enough to speak. For a long time, he just floated on the waves of excitement and arousal especially when he remembered that his feelings probably went both ways. He wanted to dance, to laugh, to get high on it. He wondered if the pangs of guilt and self-disgust that he was surely supposed to experience were yet to come, but for now it only felt right for him.

He wanted to tell Tony, wanted to put an end to his brother's distress, but the side of the road wasn't the place to discuss such matters. Later, in the garden or in their room. The prospect of being alone in their room again made Peter's stomach flutter and his legs go numb. The mere idea that things could happen between them was enough to dizzy him. He pushed back the images of what they would do, but he shivered anyway. By the time he willed away his erection and got his breathing back under control they arrived home.

The moment Peter felt the need to speak up came much earlier that he would have thought. Even though it was impossible to have any certainty about how it would work out, he gathered enough confidence on the way home. What he saw on his brother’s face when he confessed made his heart swell. Tony looked shocked, but Peter could see relief in his eyes, too. Maybe, it took time for it to register, but it didn’t matter, Peter would wait, he would wait for however long Tony needed. It felt as though a great weight had lifted from his heart. He knew the reason for the tension between them and it wasn’t because they were drifting apart, as Peter feared. He couldn’t put his finger on the source of his confidence, but Peter didn’t worry about the conversation that awaited them. Revealing his feelings felt so right that he went with it, even though he could tell that Tony was perturbed.

After eating, they went out into the garden. Tony looked like he wanted to say something, but they knew that Jarvis could join them any second. Peter led him behind the garden bower.

“You all right?”

Tony opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. He gulped and went from looking pleadingly at Peter to laughing in a matter of seconds. He nodded, his expression a mixture of nervousness and joy. Peter smiled at him and squeezed his upper arm.

“It’s going to be all right. We’ll talk later,” he assured him again as he started towards the sitting area.

They laid down on comfortable loungers and groaned as their exhausted limbs started to relax. Jarvis appeared soon wearing a gardening hat and holding up scissors.

“You all right there, boys?” he asked as he set to work pruning the hedges.

“Yeah,” Tony answered, and Peter was happy to hear him speak. He smiled at his brother and his heart skipped a beat at the sight of the warmth in Tony’s eyes.

Peter was dozing off, his arm dangling off the side when he felt a soft touch. When the world came back to focus, he saw Tony caressing his palm with a gentle finger. Peter whipped his head around to check if Jarvis was around, but Tony shushed him.

“He went inside a minute ago,” he whispered, searching Peter’s face.

Peter smiled and held out his hand and let Tony thread their fingers together. They lay there silently, and they beamed at each other. It was peaceful and exhilarating at the same time.

# ***

Tony let Peter fall asleep, carefully entangling his fingers from his brother’s when he heard the door of the house open and shut. Jarvis smiled at him as he walked past them, and Tony hoped that his grin hid the pang of guilt he felt. At the same time however, he couldn’t help the excitement coursing through his veins, so when Jarvis turned the corner, he reached out for Peter’s hand again and held it until his brother stirred not long afterwards.

Peter pulled it away as he sat up, yawning and stretching. Then, as though the events of the day just came back to him, his face lit up.

“Morning, sunshine,” Tony greeted him.

“How long did I sleep?” Peter asked, rubbing his eyes and stifling another yawn.

“’bout half an hour,” Tony shrugged, then he continued, his heart in his throat. “You looked beautiful like that.”

Peter made a soft noise and blushed but kept eye contact.

“Where’s Jarvis?” he asked.

“Other side of the house,” Tony answered.

Peter acknowledged it with a hum. He tried to keep his features straight as he eyed Tony, but he couldn’t hide the excitement twinkling in his eyes, nor the smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. Tony bit his lip, waiting for what his brother was going to say.

“You are cruel, too, you know that, right?” Peter asked, gaze fixed at Tony’s mouth.

“It’s only payback,” Tony teased, carefully licking his lip before speaking.

Peter groaned. “I want you,” he said, and that simple statement made Tony’s breath hitch.

“We can’t,” Tony managed, frightened by how real it all felt suddenly.

Peter raised an eyebrow, his expression full of challenge.

“Sure… I mean you are older and all that. You should know better,” he teased with a smirk, but it made Tony groan because he had a point.

“Yeah, but you are supposed to be the sensible one. How can I resist when you are giving in?” he countered jokingly, but it had a frighteningly serious ring to it.

"Don’t resist then," Peter whispered, eyes boring into Tony’s, darkened by desire and full of invitation.

Tony couldn’t bear his gaze, so he got up and walked towards the bushes that lined the outmost path in the garden. Even though he could hear Peter’s footsteps, he clung on to the hope that they only needed some distance and some time to calm down for this whole thing to go away. He didn’t get either however, for when he stopped, Peter was right behind him.

“Tony,” he said placing a hand on his shoulder to gently turn him around.

Tony swallowed hard, when he found himself face to face with his brother, mere inches from him. It struck him down how hard he had to fight against the urge to pull Peter close and kiss him. But his self-restraint did nothing for Peter who leaned in and pressed a feather light kiss on Tony’s jaw.

“I'm pretty sure that I can go to jail if anyone finds out,” Tony managed to say, admitting defeat. Then, he cupped his brother’s face to push him away, but he didn't let go afterwards. “No way it's legal under 17 even if you are not doing it with your brother,” he added in protest even as he caressed Peter’s cheek with his thumb, lost in his beauty. 

“No one will find out then,” Peter promised.

“Then step back,” Tony whispered, leaning in, his lips brushing Peter’s earlobe. He could feel his brother shudder – or was it him who trembled?

Tony went numb as Peter drew back. He knew that he should step away too but didn't feel able to move. All his senses were on fire. The lightning that struck across the gathering clouds could have fallen from his fingers still burning with the touch of Peter’s soft skin. The rumble of thunder that broke their silence seemed to have resounded from his soul. 

Tony heard Peter's laughter as the first heavy drops of the downpour hit them. His brother laced their fingers together and tugged him towards the house. It made Tony come to his senses and they sprinted inside, but those few minutes were enough to get them both soaked. Jarvis was in an even worse state when he joined them in the hall and he immediately excused himself to go and get changed.

“We should have a shower, you know,” Peter proposed when their uncle was out of earshot.

“ _We_ shouldn’t even think about such things,” Tony whispered in a panicked tone.

“A bit late for that, though, isn’t it?” Peter teased and wiped away a drop of water running down Tony’s cheek.

“Not here,” Tony hissed, grabbing Peter’s wrist with a new surge of determination to stop whatever madness took hold of them, but the little gasp that left Peter at the sensation derailed his intentions. “Fuck,” he swore. “Come on,” he said tugging Peter upstairs and towards their room.

Tony was panting by the time they reached the room and he had the horrible suspicion that it had more to do with prolonged skin-to-skin contact with his brother than with climbing the staircase between the hall and the first floor. He released Peter and walked as far from him as their small room allowed, burying his face in his hands.

“Tony?” his little brother asked, and it was the first time that he heard a note of uncertainty in his voice. It was a good thing, Tony told himself. It was how it should have been all along, he repeated. But then why did it sting so badly?

Tony didn’t reply but walked to the window and opened it. He leaned against the windowsill and stared out at the darkening sky. He just caught a lightning and waited for the thunder to follow. One heartbeat, two, three, then it came. The storm was discharge after a particularly hot day, Tony knew that, but it didn’t help _him_ at all with releasing any tension.

He jumped when he felt Peter’s hand on his shoulder.

“Hey,” his brother called. “Talk to me, please?”

Tony turned and perched on the windowsill, crossing his arms. Peter just opened his mouth to speak when they heard Jarvis calling from outside the door.

“Have you changed out of your wet clothes?”

“Sure,” Tony called. “Are you all right?”

“Yes, of course, it’s only a bit of rain. I’ll be downstairs.”

“’kay,” Tony mumbled not caring if his uncle heard. Peter was still eyeing him with a worried expression. “What?” Tony asked, trying to play it cool, but coming off gloomier than he would have thought.

Peter sighed and leaned next to Tony. It meant that their arms and thighs were flushed against each other, but apart from that Peter didn’t touch him.

“I get that it’s hard,” he began in a soft voice. “Must have been hard with what I was doing, and that you didn’t have anyone to talk to. But you can now, so please do.”

Tony kept silent for a few minutes. The wind changed and blew some of the rain inside. Neither of them moved. Tony knew that it was the moment when he had to be smart, when had to find a way to convince both of them that the right thing to do was to forget that day ever happened – hell, even banish the past few weeks from their memory – and go on as they had before. He knew this and yet the only thing he could think about was Peter confessing his love for him. That moment played on repeat in his mind and at each turn Tony picked up on a new thing. 

Peter's eyes, unguarded and honest when he said those words, had looked at him with the same trust and tenderness for a long time. Peter’s voice, that rang with such confidence despite formulating his confession as a question, had the same quality all summer as he tried to convince Tony to share intimate moments with him. Peter’s closeness, that – as Tony belatedly came to realise – he’d missed dearly while he kept his distance from Peter, had marked their interactions for longer than he could remember.

“Do you really want this?” he heard himself asking, allowing himself for the first time to accept the idea that the feelings he had might have grown in Peter’s heart, too.

Peter stepped in front of him and raised Tony’s head by his chin. Tony kept his eyes cast down but looked up when he felt Peter’s thumb brush over his lips. The passion he saw in his brother’s eyes made him gasp.

“Fuck, Peter,” he swore, pulling his brother closer by a hand on his hip.

His right went to cup Peter’s cheek as Tony’s gaze roamed his brother’s face in search of signs of hesitation – but also inhaling the beauty that was – _could it be?_ – that was his.

“Say it, please,” Tony begged, tearing his eyes from Peter’s lips and catching his gaze.

“I want this,” Peter said with a fond smile. “I want you.”

“I want you too, Peter,” Tony admitted at last.

Peter beamed at him and wrapped him in an embrace that broke Tony’s heart.

“It’s all right,” his brother whispered into his ear. “You are all right. We’ll be fine. Just fine,” he soothed caressing the back of Tony’s head. “Come away from the window, dear. You’re soaked,” he called stepping away and taking hold of Tony’s hand.

Tony let himself be guided towards the wardrobe and didn’t resist when Peter reached for the hem of his tee. Peter’s knuckles running up his torso as he pulled off the wet t-shirt sent shivers down Tony’s spine.

“There,” Peter whispered as he discarded it on the floor.

Tony watched him stare at his body. He knew the feeling, after all the first time he looked at his brother and craved to do things to him that were forbidden wasn’t such a long time ago.

“You can touch,” Tony assured.

# ***

Peter let out a shaking breath and drew his fingers down Tony’s chest. The sensation was so delicious he shivered with longing when he had to let go. 

"It's dinner time. Jarvis will call us soon," were immensely difficult words to utter in their current situation, but Peter tore his gaze from Tony and opened the wardrobe to find him a new t-shirt. Choosing the one that he loved most on his brother was a very good and a very cruel idea at the same time.

Tony pulled it on but didn't step away. He took Peter's hand in his and just looked at him. If Peter had to guess, he would have said that he was trying to wrap his mind around loving his brother and being loved back by him. Or at least that was what he was attempting to achieve as they stood there holding hands.

"Let's go down, see if we can help," Tony proposed and Peter nodded fervently. 

"Yes, yes, we should do that." 

"I don't want to," Tony admitted, "but I don't like unwrapping a gift," he said, stroking the side of Peter's face, "if I can't see what's inside." 

Peter just blinked at him. Tony seemed able to read his mind. 

"Don't you dare think anything else. You are a gift, Peter and I'm going to cherish you because you are the most precious person to me," his brother promised. 

His heart felt ready to burst. 

"You… You…" was all Peter could stammer as he threw his arms around Tony and pulled him in a tight hug. He pressed a light kiss at the side of his neck where he could reach it as he rested his head on his brother's shoulder. Tony let him stay like that for a few seconds before gently pulling away. 

"Breath, Peter," he warned. "That's it, nice, calm breaths. And no touching, please," he asked as he walked to the door. 

Peter wanted to protest but it was his idea to mention dinner in the first place. The interruption felt agonising, even though he knew that it could have been much worse. If they had been kissing for example, he thought but soon realised that the image did nothing to make him look inconspicuous during a family meal. He looked gratefully at Tony when he squeezed his shoulder in a reassuring way before stepping into the kitchen.

"Oh, hey," Jarvis greeted them. 

Peter froze and felt himself blushing. From the corner of his eyes he saw Tony glance towards him. Then, his brother hurried over to Jarvis answering for both of them. 

"Hi, Jarvis. Is there anything I can help with?" 

"Thanks. Grate the cheese, will you?" their uncle said, stirring a bowl of sauce on the stove with great concentration. 

Peter took a few deep breaths and walked over to them. 

"I'll set the table," he offered and got to work, not daring to look at his brother. 

At first Tony made small talk, asking their uncle about the work he'd done that day in the garden, but Peter didn't catch a word of the conversation. Once they exhausted that topic, dinner turned into a rather quiet event. Fortunately, Jarvis put it down to exhaustion and neither of the boys protested.

Peter had a curious sensation of being there and being elsewhere at the same time. He tasted the delicious food and was aware that he was sitting in the dining room, yet all he could think about was Tony's voice as he told him that he could touch. He couldn’t make sense of the conversation around him yet heard every rumble of the thunderstorm. It felt as though each one resonated in his chest, echoing his own desire.

Despite how guilty it made Peter feel, at the end of the meal he hugged Jarvis and thanked him for looking after them. His uncle laughed and held him for a moment before encouraging both of them to call it an early night. Peter agreed and announced that he’d take a shower. He didn’t dare meet Tony’s eyes.

A trembling sigh tore out of his chest the moment he stepped under the spray of cool water. This day had just been so long. Every time he tried to make sense of the chain of events leading from the awkward secrecy that marked the past few weeks, to the moment when he was allowed to touch Tony’s bare skin, Peter felt dizzy and disorientated.

He washed his body carefully, tracing every line of it with a new kind of attention. He couldn’t help imagining Tony’s hands on him and wondering if his brother would like him. The mere thought of being naked in front of Tony was enough to make him hard and Peter stroked himself a few times, observing his erection with new eyes. He might lose his virginity tonight. In some sense, anyway.

The idea made him shudder and blush despite the cool water running down on him. He always imagined that he’d be nervous – and while he was, it was not that bad at all. He trusted Tony on levels he could never put into words. Peter whimpered as he imagines Tony’s body wrapped around his. How could he not see it before? How could he feel it without recognising the emotion? He had never wanted anything or anyone more than Tony.

Peter let go of his cock and pushed shampoo into his palm. He needed to get the dust of the day out, even though he loved the way it reminded him of the events in the woods. Then, he remembered that he would need to clean himself down there, too. He read that he should, but he had no idea how. If he was completely honest, he always imagined a period of excited preparation before his first time. And he couldn’t even be sure if it was going to be that night. The thought made him blush in embarrassment, because god, he wanted it to be. Wanted it to be anything Tony would agree to do, and Peter would hate for things to not go smoothly because of him. He would hate to disappoint Tony, even though he knew that his brother wouldn’t hold it against him for a second.

So, he sprayed some soap on his fingers and reached back, pushing his fingers to his entrance. Turned out as he was, the sensation made him whimper. He massaged the tight ring of muscles carefully, cleaning them as best as he could. Then, he pushed a finger carefully inside. He had to bite his lip hard to hold back from moaning out loud. He’s done it before, but it never felt so good. Peter could feel drops of sweat gather on his forehead despite standing in the shower. When he felt he’s done all he could, Peter washed his hand and continued to clean himself.

Even though it made him self-conscious, the anticipation was intoxicating. When he stepped out from the tub, he paused in front of the full-length mirror and gave himself an appraising look. He liked his body in general, but now he wanted to please another. And not just any other, but the one he loved. Was Tony going to like him? Would the slightly odd line of his hips please him? His abs were all right, but his chest wasn’t nearly as toned as Tony’s. He didn’t look bony, but what if it was different to the touch?

A little voice inside him said that Tony liked him, otherwise things wouldn’t have turned out as they did. It brought a giddy smile to Peter’s face, but he was ready to argue with himself. Seeing was different than imagining. Really looking was different than secretly glancing. And touching… it was altogether different, Peter thought as he ran a hand down his torso. His eyes fell shut and he breathed heavily. He hoped, he so much hoped to please Tony.

# ***

Waiting for Peter was intoxicating. Tony was lounging on his bed with his back against the wall and watched the downpour outside. The storm subsided, but the rain didn’t seem to stop anytime soon. Somehow it felt fitting – a raging sigh of relief after the suffocating heat of the day, particles clashing high up in the air, charged, dangerous and beautiful – and then, just pouring down on them, cleansing or messing them up?

Tony let his eyes fall shut. He wondered what was going to happen. They never said that they’d do anything. Never said that they wouldn’t, either. The weight of it all pressed hard on Tony’s chest but it was hard to pay attention to it when excitement pulsed under his skin with every beat of his heart. The memory of Peter’s fingers on his skin burnt. Tony craved more, craved so much more.

His desire to ravage and to protect Peter waged war in his soul. He wanted to bite down on his little brother's shoulder as Peter wrapped his arms around him. He wanted to draw out sounds that he’s never heard falling from Peter’s lips. He wanted to catch his own name as Peter panted and came undone. Wanted to ride the high of giving in to something forbidden. Wanted to make it the most delicious thing they’d ever tasted.

But he would stop of course, if Peter wanted. The idea hurt, but nothing could compare to the pain of harming his brother. If Peter came to his senses and would tell him to put an end to it, Tony would, without question. He was certain of it, even though he couldn’t imagine looking at Peter innocently again now that he allowed himself to glimpse him in the light of his desires.

When Peter entered the room the hope and the fear that he would ask Tony to stop vanished. Not that he said or did anything explicit. No, Peter just stood there, wearing one of Tony's old t-shirts, and looked at his brother. His eyes shone with anticipation and an excited grin was tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Tony stood up and stepped closer to his brother. His messy curls still damp, his cheeks flushed, his skin smelling of Tony's body wash – Peter was mouth-watering. Tony raised his hand as if to caress Peter's cheek, but he only traced the line of his jaw in the air. If he had touched, he wouldn't have been able to let go. 

"I'll take a quick shower, too," he whispered to Peter, lips brushing against his ear. His brother shuddered and grabbed Tony's forearm. "Shh, love," Tony soothed. "Don't want to muck you."

It took Tony an enormous effort to resist capturing Peter's pouty lips. He brought up Peter's hand resting on his forearm and kissed his fingertips lightly. "I'll be quick," he promised, stepping towards the door. 

His hand was on the handle when he heard Peter speak. "Can I sit on your bed?" 

"Just don't let me see you, or I won't leave." His choked tone belied his joke. 

Peter's chuckle couldn't hide his gasp either. "Come on, you've seen me like this." 

"Not like this. Never like this," Tony whispered, his knuckles white as he gripped the door handle. He took a deep breath and opened the door without a glance at Peter.

Tony made good on his promise to Peter. He didn't think he’d ever showered that fast, not even when his dorm didn't have hot water in the middle of January. Once he finished however, instead of going straight back to their room, Tony first ran downstairs to say good night to Jarvis. 

His walk upstairs seemed longer than usual. He couldn’t hurry for fear of Jarvis noticing, but it was more than that. Every step he took felt heavy, solemn even. The word _love_ reverberated in him with every beat of his heart, silencing his fear of reading more into it than he should. The whole afternoon felt like preparation. Every breath they drew since that moment seemed to take them closer to this one. 

The one where he'd finally touch his sixteen-year-old brother. Was there an invisible line to cross? A point of no return? Was it behind them already? 

Tony reached the door and despite any doubt or worry that might have formed in his mind, he didn’t allow himself to hesitate. He trusted Peter, trusted _themselves_ to be able to work it out.

His brother beamed at him the moment he entered.

“Hey,” Peter greeted.

“Hey,” Tony smiled back. “Was I quick?”

Peter nodded at once, making Tony’s grin widen. Then, in a split second, Tony started to feel awkward. He knew he could sit down, it was his own bed, but he wished he could be sure that Peter wanted it too. His brother must have noticed him falter because his smile vanished, too and he looked away. Tony moved before he could make up his mind, but Peter’s relieved sigh was worth it.

There was barely a foot between them as Tony leaned back against the wall. At first, they both looked ahead, but when Tony chanced a glance at his brother, their gazes met instantly. They shared a smile and moved a bit closer.

Outside, the rain kept pouring down. Its sound tuned in and out of focus as Tony kept discovering his brother's face. It was familiar and yet completely new. That was how it all started, Tony thought, seeing his brother’s face. No. That was how Tony noticed. He blinked. The setting sun reflected on the open window, tinting their room in a crimson hue. Tony was sure he would never forget how Peter's irises turned into dark amber, how the deepening shadows accented his jawline, how his lips looked the most enticing thing he's ever seen.

Tony was so spellbound, so completely lost in Peter that he barely noticed the room go dark. He jerked when he felt Peter's little finger brush against his. He eyed their hands lying next to each other on the mattress, then he held up his palm. Peter carefully ran his index along it. They both sighed. Then, Tony laced their fingers together. Peter answered him with a gentle squeeze.

They kept playing with each other’s hands, exploring the new sensations by soft caresses and barely audible gasps as even the lightest touches sent jolts of excitement through their veins. 

"Is this really wrong?" Peter asked after a few minutes. 

"Yes," Tony answered because it was undeniable. 

"Then why does it feel so right?" 

Tony's breath hitched. Peter was right; it didn’t just feel the most arousing thing he's ever done, it felt _right_. "I don't know," he admitted. 

They fell silent for a time, then, it was Tony who spoke again. "How did it start?” he asked.

“I don't know,” Peter said. “I've always loved you. Not this way, but so very much."

Tony’s heart swelled at his brother’s words.

“I've loved you, too,” he told him. “You can't imagine how much. Your very existence made my life better. Then, you grew up to be you, lovely and kind and so so perfect,” Tony went on, cupping Peter’s cheek. “And now… I don't want to ruin this, Peter,” Tony said in a pleading voice. “Ruin you…” He shuddered. "But what I feel had changed. I can't look away from how handsome you are. And I know it's wrong but… " Tony had no idea how to finish that sentence.

Peter looked back at him with glossy eyes. “You…” he huffed, half laughing, half sobbing, rubbing at his eyes.

Tony blinked at him, worried, but then Peter moved and suddenly Tony felt his lips on his. It was the lightest, most tentative kiss, but it was perfect. For a moment, he froze, his heart hammering violently against his chest, but then he kissed Peter back. His brother’s lips fit his perfectly. They were deliciously soft, and their touch felt like heaven. When Tony sighed into their kiss, Peter captured his lower lip between his own. Tony gasped and he ran his fingers into his brother’s hair to pull him closer.

Peter moaned and responded to his touch by straddling him. It knocked the breath out of Tony, but he soon came to his senses and wrapped his arms around Peter. His brother melted into his touch, chest pressed against Tony’s, soft hands cupping his jaw and the back of his head, lips opening for Tony, allowing him to deepen their kiss. They both shivered and gasped when their tongues met for the first time. Peter’s hips bucked forward, rutting down on Tony. The sensation drove Tony mad and he growled, closing his fist on Peter’s tee.

His brother took it as a cue to do it again and Tony couldn’t resist pushing his hands beneath his shirt. At that Peter moaned so loudly that it made them both freeze. They pulled apart panting, waiting in the darkness for the sound of steps approaching in the corridor. When none came, they breathed freely again, and Tony pressed a kiss onto his brother’s lips.

“You sound so beautifully, but we have to keep it down,” he warned.

“I know,” Peter sighed, nodding. “I want to see you,” he added and clambered off Tony shortly to turn on the lamp at the head of the bed.

Tony welcomed him back with his arms open and Peter went, smiling. Tony hugged him lightly around the waist and for a few minutes they were just eyeing each other.

“You taste amazing,” Tony said eventually and smiled when Peter blushed. “It’s true. And you kiss so well.”

Peter squirmed under his gaze but met his eyes finally and leaned in to kiss him again. Tony let him, humming softly into it. A jolt of arousal shot straight into the pit of his stomach when he felt Peter’s hands on his chest. His brother must have caught it because he pulled back and looked at Tony questioningly.

“You feel so good,” Tony whispered, stroking Peter’s face.

“You too, Tony,” his brother replied, but Tony noticed that he didn’t meet his eyes. Tony frowned, but he soon realised where Peter’s gaze was directed.

“Go on,” he prompted, his heart beating faster with excitement.

He bit his lip in advance, just to make sure he wouldn’t be too loud, but he still gasped and swore when he felt Peter’s mouth at the crook of his neck. It was the sweetest spot and Peter’s was the sweetest touch as he explored Tony’s sensitive skin. He was so gentle that Tony didn’t need to warn him not to leave a mark. He just lay back and enjoyed Peter’s teasing tongue that soon wandered off the base of his neck to travel along the line of his collarbone, then up behind his ears.

When Tony couldn’t take anymore, he pulled Peter back to meet his lips. If he hoped, however, to catch his breath, Tony seriously miscalculated as it was all the encouragement Peter needed to readjust himself on Tony’s lap, pressing their growing erections together. Tony saw stars and maybe it was unintentional on Peter’s part, too, because he broke of the kiss, swearing.

“Fuck, you are so hard,” he gasped, looking down between their bodies.

Tony cursed inside, because Peter’s words and gaze did absolutely nothing to help the situation. Suddenly, he remembered wondering if there was a line to cross. This seemed a likely candidate, especially when Peter started running down his hand on Tony’s torso.

“Come here,” Tony urged, tugging Peter closer and kissing him in the hope of making him forget whatever he wanted to do. As their cocks rubbed against each other however, Tony knew that it was in vain.

When they pulled apart, Peter eyed Tony in silence for a few seconds before speaking.

“I won’t touch if you don’t want me to,” he said, rubbing Tony’s abs with his thumb.

Suddenly, Tony felt terrified. He was making out with his brother and while it felt the most amazing thing, he had ever done it was also the most unforgivable. He searched Peter’s eyes before answering, but he didn’t find any hesitation in them. “Just… Let’s just take it slowly,” he asked eventually, suspecting that some of his emotions showed.

“Hey,” Peter said gently. “Are you all right?”

Tony nodded. “I’m just worried,” he admitted.

“About what?” Peter asked genuinely curious.

“About you, love,” Tony said, tracing the line of Peter’s face with the back of his fingers. “I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Peter looked at him in silence for a good moment before speaking and Tony was grateful for it. He could have rejected Tony’s concerns right away, but instead he really thought about it.

“I trust you,” Peter said eventually. “And I trust myself to be able to tell you to stop if it gets too much,” he added before Tony could voice the same fear.

“Are you sure?” he asked instead.

“There’s no one in this world I trust more than us,” Peter said, and Tony shuddered under the weight of his words. "And you do the same, all right? Tell me if it's too much." 

“I love you, Peter. More than anything.”

“I love you, too,” he said back, and they hugged, holding each other so tight it almost hurt.

“Have you ever been with anyone?” Tony asked when they pulled apart.

Peter shook his head. Tony’s breath hitched. “Care to elaborate?”

“I was kinda waiting for the right one?” Peter shrugged. “Wasn’t too busy looking for it, to be honest. I gave a blowjob once… He didn’t return it. I figured he wasn’t the right one…”

Tony felt a surge of rage. How did anyone dare treat his perfect little brother like that? “Has anyone ever touched you?”

“Not like you will,” Peter whispered, voice cracking with excited anticipation.

“Have they?” Tony pressed. He didn’t know why but it felt important.

“No,” Peter whispered, taking Tony’s hand into his own and running it down his chest.

“I want to give you everything, Peter. Everything there is.”

Peter moaned in response, eyes falling shut as Tony run his hands up on his chest and neck to cup his face. He caressed the beautiful lines of Peter’s cheek with feather light touches before pressing his lips to Peter’s. Tony was dead set on making good on his promise, even though Peter being so inexperienced made his intention so much more sinful. But it was impossible for him to want to give anything less than perfection to the one he loved most.

They kissed, losing themselves completely in it. Peter’s lips felt like silk under Tony’s and his brother tasted wonderfully. Peter was eager to let Tony inside, but he didn’t take his chance at first. He wanted to show Peter how much pleasure there is in just carefully tasting each other, nibbling at each other’s lips, enjoying their softness and the perfect way they fit together. Tony only deepened their kiss when Peter trembled in his embrace. Placing a hand to his brother's, temple, Tony tilted his head back a bit and claimed his mouth. Peter moaned into it, pressing his crotch down on Tony’s lap, writhing in pleasure.

# ***

Peter had no idea how long they’d been at it when they parted. He blinked at Tony dazedly. He could never have imagined that _kissing_ can be quite like this.

“Fuck, Tony,” he breathed, running his fingers into his brother’s hair. He met his lips again, dizzy and disorientated, but Tony kissed him back anyway.

Peter had never been so turned on in his life. He hadn’t even known that it was possible to feel this way. It wasn’t just the usual matter of popping a boner. It was all over him, a tingling sensation that prompted him to laugh, but it was so intense that he could only gasp. It was like chasing friction when masturbating but now his whole body ached for it. He craved Tony’s hands in his hair, his skin on his skin, his weight over Peter as his brother took him while giving him everything. Peter wanted all this, all at once and it made him unable to speak or to move.

“Breath, love,” Tony whispered to his ear in a calming tone, rubbing his back. “Follow my rhythm… That’s right. Catch your breath, baby, take your time.”

Peter wouldn’t have been able to protest even if he wanted to. He did what Tony told him, melting into his embrace, focusing on his hand rubbing his back and his breathing, soft and even in his ears. His heart was beating frantically, but as they were rocking softly together, it slowed down to normal. No matter how soothing Tony's touches were, however, their erections still brushed against each other at every other move and it did nothing to tame Peter’s desire.

“Touch me, please,” Peter whimpered, reaching for the hem of his t-shirt to pull it off. He was amazed and for a second even embarrassed by the desperation in his own voice, but he trusted Tony to hear his need and answer it.

He wasn’t wrong. Tony run his hands up and down the bare skin of his back as he leaned in to kiss Peter’s neck. Peter cried out loudly, but immediately bit his lip.

“Sorry, fuck, I’m- ahh-” he panted, trying to keep silent as Tony’s tongue sent jolts of arousal through his body with each lick and suck.

Peter’s breathing soon became ragged again as Tony moved to the other side of his neck and started massaging his nipple with his right hand. Peter moved instinctively, raising from Tony’s lap a few inches, pushing his arms against the underside of the upper bunk for support. It gave Tony better access to him, but also made his cock perk up and brush against Peter’s balls. Peter’s whole body jerked at the sensation. He started grinding down on Tony like this, keeping him right there until they were both gasping for air.

Tony placed his hand on his waist but let him move on his own accord. They locked gazes and just stared at each other as Peter kept rocking ever so gently. His hip wanted to jerk down so many times, chasing more friction, craving the pressure of Tony’s erection against his again, but the pleasure he saw on his brother’s face was worth it a thousand times more.

“I love you,” Tony whispered, raising one hand to caress Peter’s cheek.

Peter gave in when he felt his brother pulling him down for a kiss. It wasn’t sweet and tender anymore, but hungry and fierce. The sensation of Tony biting down on his lower lip combined with that of their cocks pressed together again was enough to make Peter whimper. Tony swallowed the sounds and deepened their kiss. Peter was so turned on that it felt like he was going to explode. He buried his fingers in Tony’s curls, wanting to guide their kiss, but ended up scraping Tony’s scalp and neck as he ran down his fingers to Tony’s back.

It made his brother growl and yank Peter’s head back. They stared at each other panting for a few seconds. Peter saw his own yearning reflected in his brother’s eyes.

“I want you,” he breathed.

Tony blinked at him a few times as if not daring to believe what he said. “Are you sure, Peter?” he asked in a more sober voice than Peter would have thought possible.

It made Peter hesitate. He couldn’t tell what he wanted. It was all so new and so intense that he didn’t have words for it. But he trusted Tony to keep him safe and craved to feel him, to be closer to him, much much closer.

“Let’s just…” he began but couldn’t finish. Instead he reached for the hem of Tony’s t-shirt and started pulling it off. His brother looked at him thoughtfully for a few seconds before helping him.

Peter stared in awe when his brother’s chest was finally bare. Tony was more beautiful than he remembered. He ran a hand down his torso in reverence. He wanted to take it all in at once. The softness of his skin, the warmth of his body, the lines of his muscles. Peter’s fingertips were on fire and yet it wasn’t enough. He wanted to taste, but more than anything he wanted that heat to cover his own body.

As if reading his mind, his brother moved at that moment, placing one hand on Peter’s shoulder and the other on the small of his back. He raised Peter just enough that he could lay him down on the bed, then followed him, hovering over him, promising to give Peter everything he wanted.

“Oh, Tony,” Peter whispered, cupping his brother’s face and pulling him down.

It happened all at once, their lips meeting, their bared chests touching for the first time, their cocks brushing against each other as Tony lowered himself. Peter gasped and his brother licked deep into his mouth, just as he started thrusting, rubbing their cocks together through their pants. Peter arched up to meet him, prompting Tony to hook an arm around his waist, keeping him close.

“You’re perfect,” Tony moaned, moving down to kiss his neck, then his chest, then even farther down right to his hips.

Peter wanted to protest, missing the way Tony’s body enveloped him, but then he felt his brother's tongue and teeth on his hipbone and his whole body jerked in ecstasy. With one hand he fisted the sheets, with the other he clutched Tony’s hair to hold him close. His hips were bucking up with each jolt of pleasure, and he forgot all about keeping silent until Tony’s hand came up to cover his mouth.

“Shhh, baby,” Tony soothed between two licks.

Peter fought hard to regain control over his voice. “Sorry,” he choked out, but then he had to bite his lip to keep a cry from escaping as Tony’s jaw brushed against his erection. “Tony, please, Tony, ahh, ahh, more, I need…” He couldn't finish, but he hoped his brother would understand.

Instead of complying however, Tony sat back, abandoning Peter’s hips and laying him down on the bed. He kept caressing Peter’s stomach, but it wasn't enough, and he must have known it.

“Tony, please,” Peter whined, struggling to keep his eyes open and focused as wave after wave of arousal washed over him.

“What do you want, baby?” Tony asked, caressing him gently. “Tell me what you want.”

Peter blinked up at his brother in confusion. Couldn't Tony see what he needed? It couldn't have been more obvious after everything they’d been doing.

“Shhh, Peter,” Tony said gently. “I’m not teasing you. Just please be sure about it,” he explained, taking Peter’s hand into his and bringing it to his lips.

Peter just stared at his brother for a few minutes. They were going to do it. He would ask and Tony would give in. Was Peter ready? He had no idea how he would know. Was it by the hammering of his heart? Was it by the heat in his guts? Was it by the way his breath hitched when he looked at his brother's beautiful body above him?

Peter licked his lip and nodded. When Tony just kept boring into his eyes, Peter took a deep breath to speak.

“Please, touch me,” he whispered. Each syllable burnt. Peter never talked liked this, never bared his soul so much in front of anyone. “I want you. I want everything with you,” he finished, and he started to push his pants down.

Tony’s whole body shivered at that and he reached to meet Peter’s hand, to help him. He gasped when he glimpsed Peter’s cock, but after a moment he squeezed his eyes shut, heaved a deep sigh and continued undressing him. When he was done however, he went straight for Peter’s cock.

“Can I?” he asked once more, hands hovering a mere inch above Peter.

Deciding not to answer with words, Peter flexed his abs so that his cock bobbed up just enough to brush against his brother’s palm. Tony gasped and stopped hesitating. He touched a finger to Peter’s head, then traced along his shaft before closing his fist around him.

It was heaven. Peter’s hips shot up from the mattress the instant Tony squeezed him for the first time, and he had to bite his fist to stifle a loud moan. He still whimpered though, unable to restrain himself as his brother started to jerk him off.

“Been wanting to do this since you started your little game,” Tony whispered, staring at Peter’s cock in his hand as if it was the most extraordinary thing, he’d ever laid eyes on.

Peter's hips started bucking up despite himself to meet Tony’s strokes. He whined and whimpered, frustrated for not being able to talk. He wanted to ask Tony for more. He yearned for his brother's touch, the sensation of naked body on him, the feeling of his erection against his. But he wasn't able to form words, entranced by the pleasure his brother gave him. 

This time however Tony seemed to read his mind. When Peter opened his eyes, he saw him pushing down the hem of his shorts to free his cock. Peter’s breath hitched and he just stared open-mouthed and motionless as he took in his brother’s red, leaking penis. They were around the same length, but Tony was thicker than him. Peter gulped and his hole clenched in excitement as if his body was preparing for his brother’s cock to penetrate him. Peter whined and reached out to touch it, but then Tony did something that made his arm fall back on the mattress and his fist close around the sheets.

Tony held Peter’s cock steady with one hand as he started rubbing his own against it, smearing precome all over it. Peter moaned when their heads nudged against each other and he shuddered when Tony reached that sweet, sensitive spot behind his glans. After he started thrusting upwards to meet each of his brother’s moves, it only took a few seconds for both of them to be out of breath. The sounds falling from their lips became louder and more uncontrolled by every wave of pleasure rippling through their bodies.

“Peter,” Tony panted, but he broke off, face scrunching up in an almost pained expression as he squeezed their cocks together.

Peter reached out and covered his hand with his own, following his movement for a few strokes before gently coaxing his fist open and taking his brother’s cock in his hand for the first time. Tony’s answering moan was the most beautiful sound Peter had ever heard. He listened with more than just his ears, his whole body attuned to his brother, eager to read Tony’s signs, to give him the kind of mind-blowing pleasure he gave Peter.

Gazes locked and movements synchronised, they were stroking each other, edging towards their release by each move, melting together, body and soul. The he lines separating them started to blur as Peter lost himself in their shared pleasure.

"Tony," he moaned, reaching out to brush the sweaty curls out of his brother's face. The way Tony pushed into his touch made his heart melt. Peter cupped his jaw and pulled him down for a kiss. 

As Tony leaned in, they let go of their cocks and let them rub against each other as their bodies rocked together. Tony hips pinning Peter down, he had to arch up to meet his brother's lips. Their kiss was hungry, wild even, all teeth and muffled grunts and Tony's fist closing in his hair nearly tipped Peter over the edge. He scraped his brother's back pulling him closer and making Tony growl. Flushed against him with his whole body, Tony was giving Peter everything he yearned for. Peter loved the sensation of his cock trapped between their sweating abs, especially as the pace of Tony’s thrusts picked up, but it wasn't enough.

When Tony bit down on the side of his neck, he pushed his nails into his brother’s skin in an effort to hold off, but this only egged Tony on.

“Tony,” Peter gasped, trying to find his voice through his ragged breathing. “Touch me,” he panted. “Want your hand.”

After another deep kiss, Tony pushed himself up again and reached for Peter’s cock. Peter mirrored his movements and as their hands met, they threaded their fingers together, caging their erections and pressing them together. Stunned by the intensity of the sensation they both paused, gaping and swearing, then they started jerking each other off. They synced perfectly, guiding each other not so much by touches, but by waves of desire.

“Tony?” Peter whined, his hip bucking upwards, breaking their rhythm.

His brother’s answer was to press him gently back onto the mattress and holding him there as he twisted their linked fingers around their heads. It made Peter’s eyes roll back. Tony’s hand firm on his hip, the involuntary jerks of his body met resistance, but it only turned Peter on more.

“I’m,” he gasped, throat dry, vision blurred, “I’m there…”

Peter thought he heard his brother hiss. When he forced his eyes open, their gazes met the instantly and they quickened their strokes in unison without so much as a word or a blink. Peter didn’t hold back after that. Tony’s palm on one side and his cock on the other, he was getting more than he could have ever asked for. He let his eyes fall shut and gave in completely to the sensations coursing through his body. When he felt the pressure in his groin grow, he squeezed a bit harder – or was it his brother reading his body and mind? Peter couldn’t think anymore and the next second, as Tony twisted their hands _just right,_ he was coming, experiencing the most intense orgasm he’d ever had.

As he was riding out his high, Peter felt another shot of cum spurting on his chest. He needed a heartbeat to realise that it was his brother's. Blinking his eyes open, he saw Tony coming all over him. He was following Peter so closely as if it was his little brother's ecstasy that pushed him over the edge. The already blinding pleasure he experienced was magnified by the rush of emotions when Peter heard his brother moan his name and he could only whimper in response.

Peter’s hand trembled as he pulled it away from their cocks. Tony followed his movement and they threaded their fingers together. The next second Peter found himself wrapped up in Tony's embrace as he collapsed onto him. He blinked dazedly for a few times before getting his brother's face into focus. Tony was yet to open his eyes, so Peter took his time admiring him, taking in his blissed-out expression and pushing a few stray locks back from his forehead. 

His touch made Tony stir and the smile that spread on his face made Peter's heart skip a beat. He stroked Tony's face again, beaming at him. 

"Wow," Tony breathed. 

"What?" Peter frowned, though still grinning. 

"How can you be even more beautiful than before?" 

Peter huffed out a laugh. "Same way as you, I guess."

They kept grinning at each other for a few minutes, before Tony let go of Peter's hand to reach for the tissues on the bedside cabinet. Peter couldn't help giggling as Tony started wiping his chest, but he helped his brother, because the last thing he wanted was to get up to go wash themselves. Afterwards, there was no discussion of sleeping arrangements. They simply wiggled until they could free Tony's blanket from under their bodies, giggling and exchanging kisses all the while.

Then, Tony put out his arm for Peter to lay his head on and he did so eagerly.

“Hey, there,” Tony greeted him, smiling.

“Hey.”

“How are you feeling?” his brother asked.

“I…” Peter began but he soon realised that he had no words to even remotely describe his feelings. So, he ended up saying, “good,” with a huff of laughter. His brother understood though, for he joined him a second later.

They kept bursting out in silent giggles as they both snuggled closer looking for a comfortable position. After they settled down, Tony pulled the covers over Peter. As his brother hugged him underneath, Peter realised that felt happy. And though he had always felt happy when he was with his brother, it was not like this. Never like this.


End file.
